


In Good Hands

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 5:Splitting wood.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 5: [Splitting wood](https://imgur.com/hnHG3Ca).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Good Hands

~

“Well,” says Lucius, a faint look of distaste on his face as he looks around the cottage, “it’s all very…rustic, isn’t it?”

Severus huffs. “No one asked you to visit, Lucius. You’re the one who wanted to come and inspect my new home.” 

“Of course I did.” Lucius smirks. “You’re my friend, Severus. One always wants to know one’s friends are in…good hands.” 

“Mmhm. So this isn’t because you’re curious about how my life with Harry is going?” Severus raises an eyebrow. 

A look of shock too exaggerated to be real crosses Lucius’ face. “My dear Severus, I would never intrude upon a newlywed couple just out of mere curiosity.” He sniffs. “Although, I do admit to some…concern. You seem quite sure of Potter’s feelings for you—”

“I am,” agrees Severus.

“—but,” Lucius continues, “you hardly had much choice, did you? He spoke for you at your trial last year, so I’m sure you feel as though you owe him. In addition, your prospects for work right now are dismal, and, what with it being the holidays—”

“So your contention is that I only accepted Harry’s proposal out of desperation?” Severus drawls.

Lucius shrugs. “Well I know you, and your taste in men. You like the strong, muscled sort. And Potter, well, he’s hardly that, is he?” 

Severus smirks. “Have you _seen_ Harry recently, Lucius?” 

“Since you eloped, no. Not since the trial anyway, why?” Lucius looks around. “It’s small in here, so I assumed he wasn’t in at the moment.” 

Severus gestures him over towards the window. “He’s outside splitting wood. Look.” 

Lucius minces over to the window, a supercilious smirk on his face. “Really, Severus, Potter cannot have changed that much—” He freezes, his eyes going wide when he sees Harry. 

Harry, who is wearing a thin t-shirt despite it being winter. Harry, whose muscles bulge as he swings his axe to split the wood for their fire. Harry, who, with perfect timing, sees a block that may be too much for his axe and picks it up and rips it apart _with his bare hands_ , arm muscles flexing as he does so.

“Oh my,” whispers Lucius, his voice faint. 

Severus hums. “Indeed. You were saying, _old friend_?” 

Lucius coughs and backs away from the window. “I…erm…congratulations, Severus.” His eyes avoiding Severus’, he heads for the Floo. “I wish you and your…Potter every happiness.” 

After he’s gone, Severus laughs softly, then goes back to the window to watch Harry work. He hums, his eyes skimming Harry’s muscled form. “Trust me, Lucius, we’re quite happy indeed.” 

~


End file.
